


For Me?

by Eclipse9856



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Joanna playing matchmaker, Slightly McKirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse9856/pseuds/Eclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Joanna has something up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was in my head, so I wrote it. This is a one-shot but if someone wants to expand on it, just let me know.
> 
> I don't own 'em but I wish I did.

"Come on, daddy," Joanna called. Leonard groaned quietly but followed none the less.

Between his workload at the Starfleet Medical College, shifts at the clinic and his crazy, vindictive, bitch of an ex-wife, he didn't get to spend much time with Jo. Every single second he got with his daughter was a blessing but that did not mean that he wanted to spend the day picking flowers at the park. Leonard wasn't even sure how they ended up out here. The plan had been to go to the museum but his kid had a knack for talking people into and out of stuff.

"Great," he muttered to himself as he picked a few of the pink and orange flowers, ignoring the looks from some of the cadets that passed him. He was eternally grateful that his roommate wasn't here to see this.

"Here, daddy," Joanna said, handing him three times as many flowers as he managed to gather.

"Are all these for me, baby girl?" Leonard asked with a big smile.

"Nope," she told him.

"No?" he looked at his daughter, surprised that she picked all these flowers, gave them to him and they were apparently for someone else. "Really?"

"Really. You have to give them to somebody and I know just who," Joanna said and he could tell she had something up her little seven-year-old sleeve.

"Do you?" Leonard asked, perplexed.

"Yep. Come on," Joanna said, grabbing his hand again and pulling him through campus. Leonard had to tell her which way to go a few times but she had a pretty good sense of where his room was.

"What's up, Bones and Mini-Bones?" Jim asked as he looked up from the book he was reading when they walked in the door. If Leonard was taking a guess, Jim was reading an engineering manual of some kind. Kid has a habit of hiding just how smart he was behind a whole bunch of insane and idiotic stunts and a fair bit of flirting. How they ended up roommates was still a mystery but it was probably Captain Pike.

They were both fairly lost souls; Leonard from the heartbreak his ex-wife inflicted and Jim from the shadow that his legendary father cast over him. He hid his emotions behind a crappy attitude and bourbon. Jim hid his emotions behind beer and bar fights. They weren't exactly the best behaved cadets but they were at the top of their respective focuses, so as much as it annoyed the brass, they were left to themselves. Well, left to each other.

"Nothing much," Leonard sighed.

The kid would probably laugh his ass off if he saw the doctor running around picking flowers with Jo like it was nothing. Then again, Jim's a bit of an orphan with a dead dad and a mostly absent mom, so he probably wouldn't laugh too much at the idea of a parent spending time with his child.

"We made a bouquet," Joanna said when Leonard didn't elaborate.

"I can see that," Jim smiled, his natural charm shining through, though toned down for Jo. "It's very pretty."

Joanna smiled and gave Leonard a nudge. He looked at his daughter, who made a motion with her head towards Jim and Leonard finally got her intent. He chuckled, "Uh... apparently, they're for you."

"Me?" Jim smiled as Leonard handed him the big bunch of flowers. "I don't remember the last time someone's given me a gift."

For a second, Leonard thought Jim was just messing with him or playing it up for Jo but the look in the younger man's bright blue eyes told him that Jim was being heartbreakingly sincere.

"Oh, kid," Leonard sighed just before Jim pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Bones," Jim said. Leonard didn't even have it in him to tell Jim not to use that dumb nickname. He resigned himself to the fact that he was probably stuck with it now.

"It was Jo's idea," the southerner chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Miss Joanna," Jim said, giving her a hug too.

"You're welcome, Mister Jim," she smiled. "We're gonna go get dinner. Wanna come?"

"Only if it's alright with your dad," the blonde told her.

"It's alright with me," Leonard nodded. "Go ahead and find something to put those in."

"I can do that," Jim said with a smile before rushing off to find something to put his flowers in.

"What are you up to?" Leonard whispered to his daughter.

Joanna just shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
